Reckless Abandon
by consumingdarknesss
Summary: She was tired of feeling crazy, and he was tired of acting like it. OOC, AU, AH.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first fanfiction. This story takes place in the 1950's, and is loosely based on American Horror Story: Asylum. Enjoy! XOXO_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMI._

* * *

**Clary POV**

The phrase "You never know what you have until its gone" is bullshit. I have, excuse me, had nothing to lose. But still why me? These thoughts fly through my mind as I'm crouched uncomfortably in back of a rickety old van used for transporting criminals, which I guessed was what I was. The jerk of the van sent my head into the metal caging separating me from the driver. We were here. I looked out the barred window at the towering Victorian looking building. to others this might look like a beautiful hotel of sorts, but is was a prison. Well, not exactly a prison. This was Radcliffe, a mental institution three hours out of town in the middle of no where. The doors to the van shot open, and police officers jerked me out of the van, dragging me into the building. As my eyes roamed around I realized people were flocking to see the arrival of yet another sick, twisted psychopath. I mean, who wouldn't want a front row seat to see the girl who axe murdered her entire family? Let me explain.

A week ago, my entire family was murdered. I was the only one left alive with no harm done whatsoever, so I was a prime suspect. And considering the fact I was sent to a mental institution for a month for severe depression, anxiety and signs of schizophrenia definitely was not going to help. I also had no alibi. So I was declared guilty, but instead of being given the death sentence, I was sent to an Asylum, because what sane person would chop their family to bits? Plus my medical history was not so great.

Lets get one thing straight. I did not kill my family. I don't know who did, or would. And I never would know. The reason I was left unharmed is unknown to me.

I'm pulled back to reality by the sound of a door slamming. Im lead into an area that looks

to be a type of bathroom. I'm stripped, much to my discomfort, and showered, rather violently. After this I am given a horrid looking hospital gown type outfit and a paper cup containing water, with a side of pills. Delightful. I swallow them distastefully and am shoved into a sort of common room. All conversation comes to an abrupt end as I enter. Some look afraid, some look angry. I try to avoid eye contact, as do they, but one person catches my eye. As my eye catches his, I realize he's neither angry or afraid. He looks intrigued, and slightly frustrated. The second thing I notice is that he is absolutely, positively gorgeous. Like, holyshit is he human type of perfect.

His eyes are an enticing shade of gold, as is his hair. His skin is like bronze. Everything about him screams golden god. It also screams jerk. I wonder what a guy like him did to end up in a place like this. Most likely sex addiction or some stereotypical shit. As I tore my eyes away and looked around. This place was a hellhole. People were in the corners rocking back and forth, others playing chess with a faraway look, and far worse. The only seemingly normal one was Goldy. I was getting really sick of all the staring. Anger started to boil up inside me and I felt the need to punch something, someone. I was not crazy. _I don't belong here. _I thought. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, well. Your her." A scraggly man drawled, approaching me. "You're probably the most dangerous one here. Chopped your entire family to bits, eh?" I was so tired of this shit. I pulled my hand back and punched him square in the jaw. His hand flew to his face, blood rushing through his fingers. "Oh. You should _not_ have done that." He slurred. "I'm definitely crazy enough to hit a girl." And with that he slapped me. Not, surprised, I punched him repeatedly, until I heard a whistle. I jumped back, only to see one of the crazy bitches who ran this shithole approaching me with a needle.

"No," I began, "No." I struggled, backing against the wall. She injected me. "I'm n-not-" _Crazy. _Then the black consumed me.

* * *

**What'd you think? Leave a review! Mwah!**

**-K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm posting the 2nd chapter because, well I couldn't help myself. Usually I will update tuesdays and thursdays. Oh and Riley207: My PM is not working so I'll answer your question here (: this story is based in the 1950's because this asylum uses cruel tactics and 'torture', and all asylums today do not. Plus, I think that they still used the death sentence in some states in 1950(: okay now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still, sadly, no.**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I awoke disoriented and delirious in a small white walled concrete room. I made an attempt to move my hands only to find they had been chained together. _Shit, _I thought. I looked around the room in search of a window so I could attempt escape, only to find a small barred opening on the large metal door. My guess is that I had been put in solitude. I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway, towards my cell. My eyes widened. The footsteps stopped, and I saw a plate of food, if that's what you call that slop, slide under the door. I stood up cautiously and ventured a glance out the small window.

To my surprise, It wasn't one of the bitches who put me down, Sister Mary, I think her name was, but golden boy from the common room.

"You gotta eat." He drawled, pointedly glancing at the plate. I tried to lift my mouth in a smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I croaked, grimacing as my voice broke.

The corners of his mouth lifted in thought. A beat later, he answered. "What you put out into the world comes back to you." He said, a smile forming on his lips.

My reply was instantaneous. "So. What'd you put out into the world to get locked up in a place like this."

His smile dropped. He cleared his throat, then answered. "They say I chopped up my dad and his girlfriend." He stated. So our situations were alike. Except I didn't really take an axe to my family. "Well… You gonna ask?" He whispered, his breath tickling my nose. It was then I realized how close our faces were. My nose was a mere centimeter from his, my face pressed against the cold metal bars.

"D-did you?" I asked, swallowing. He smiled.

"No." He answered with finality. I decided not to doubt him. I needed a friend, and if a god like possibly same guy came my way, I sure as hell was not going to be on his bad side.

"How did you get back here, anyways?" I asked, curious.

"Kitchen duty. I volunteered. What do you not want me around, Red?" He asked a smirk playing on his lips. I raised my eyebrows at his nickname for me, and realized I hadn't learned his name.

"Wait, what is your name?" I ventured. I needed to call him something rather than Goldy.

"Jace. You?" He uttered.

"Clary."

"Well Clary, I'd better get back." He whispered, making his way towards the exit.

"Oh and Clary?" He said. I turned. "We'll make em' pay." He muttered, grinning. I smiled.

* * *

2 days, 3 plates of food and multiple visits from Jace later, I was free. Well, I was free from solitude. The only good thing that came from that torture cell were my conversations with Jace. I'd learned that his dad was a major dick, which I could relate to. His stepmom was three years older than him, he was 19. They had, indeed been chopped to pieces much the same as my family. He had been convicted for similar reasons. He had a bad past, and was sentenced to a one month prison sentence for violence, not helping his case. He'd pleaded insane, not wanting to die. As he'd recounted to me, he often wished he'd chosen the latter. I must admit, I am glad he's here. I liked him. Really liked him.

I worried, though, as I crossed the threshold of my cell. Would he still want to talk to me now that he didn't feel sorry for me? I'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

I entered the common room, this time no eyes on me, as they all knew firsthand what I was capable of. Well, no eyes except one pair. Golden, to be exact. Jace rushed over to me, taking me in his arms.

"Clary," He sighed. I felt his hot breath on my neck, making it hard to focus. I smiled. Reluctantly, he pulled away from me, holding me at arms length. "I," He started, "Have wanted to do that for the past three days, four hours, and twenty-seven minutes," He grinned. I giggled.

"Very specific, now are we?" I teased, smiling from ear to ear. He nodded. Its funny how I'd known this boy for three days, and I feel I've known him my whole life. And on top of that, we spent that time whispering through metal bars. He led me to a sofa.

"So. How long have you been here?" I asked, trying small talk. He smirked.

"2 years, more or less." I nodded. Jace had been declared totally, 100% insane. He was a spectacular actor. Something I needed to work on, unless I wanted to end up strapped to the electric chair. I shuttered.

"Cold?" Jace questioned. I shook my head.

"More, mulling over my ultimate _shocking _demise," I answered, only half joking. His face grew serious.

"I'm not going to let that happen." He muttered a faraway look in his eyes. I half smiled, placing my hand on his, snapping him back to reality.

"Thank you," I whispered locking eyes with him. He mirrored my smile.

"Come on," He ushered, "I have to show you something."

* * *

**Yay Clace! Haha. I'm pumped for this story, I have it all planned out. There will be a huge, I mean HUGEEE plot twist. I'm planning for this story to be around 15 chapters. Bye bebes!**

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, it's been a busy weekend! Well, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

* * *

Jace was pulling me through the crowd of people, towards a door.

"Are we allowed to leave?" I asked cautiously.

"When do I ever follow the rules?" He replied, rolling his eyes. I smiled. By this time he had reached the door and pushed it open. He led me through the room, and empty area I assumed was an activities room or something. Four turns and a couple hallways later, we had reached a dead end. Right as I was about to question him, he turned towards the wall, well it was a bookcase, actually, and pushed it aside, revealing a sort of hidden door. Classic. Gesturing for me to join him, he began to climb a set of stairs. I followed him. The stairway was dark and musty, and smelled of mold. I was nervous. Without thinking, I reached out and grasped Jace's hand, intertwining our fingers. Our eyes connected, and he smiled. I couldn't help but copy him.

His hand was warm and rough, it made me feel safe. Ironically, he made me feel safe. Yes, an accused axe murderer made me feel safe. I trusted him. We'd been climbing the stairs for a while, and just when I thought this staircase was never ending, a door came into view. Jace pushed it open, and sunlight, _actual sunlight_, enveloped the dark hall. Jace led me through the door. Once my eyes had gotten used to the natural light, I began to take in my surroundings. We weren't actually outside, but rather in a sort of greenhouse. It was beautiful.

"_Wow_," I breathed, taking in the beautiful flowers and willowy trees. I noticed the sun had set.

"Its something, isn't it?" He sighed, soaking in the sun.

"Its _beautiful,_" I gasped, amazed. "Jace, how did you find this?"

"Well, one day, about a year and a half ago, I think," He began. I could understand his uncertainty about the time line, time slipped away in a place like this. "I was in the library, wasting time, getting away. Nobody is ever in the library. And I was browsing one of the back shelves and I kind of tripped and fell against it, and it moved. And, you know me, I decided to check it out, and, came across this." He finished, obviously proud of himself. I smiled.

"Should we walk around?" I asked. I wanted to see more. He nodded, taking my hand, causing it to tingle. We walked around a while, and came to a stop. We had probably been up here for hours, but seeing as most of the staff in Radcliffe was lazy, our absence would most likely go unnoticed.

"See these?" Jace began, pointing at a beautiful silver flower. I nodded. "Those are Midnight flowers. Predictably, they bloom at midnight." He informed me, looking fond of the flower. Just as he said this, the flower began to emit a purple light. Jace squeezed my hand.

Yellow and purple light crawled up the flower until the patch of the breathtaking Midnight flowers provided a glow throughout the now dim greenhouse. I gasped. Its amazing how beauty can be found in the most sinister of places, and light in the darkest times. After a minute, the glowing ceased. I was speechless.

"Those flowers are how I can roughly tell what time it is. I come up here every night, and wait until they glow. Then I know its midnight. Here, in this asylum, time blends together, days turn to months, months turn to years. Its what drives the sane, totally insane. I've watched it happen. I won't watch it happen to you." He promised, his face serious. I felt butterflies.

"When I got here, I knew I was either never leaving, or dying. The thought of being alone and slowly going crazy invaded my mind, and I craved death. But here, with you… I don't feel… alone. I feel alive. And I want to stay that way." I admitted, moving my eyes to look up at his. I saw an emotion there I couldn't quite comprehend, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He took both my hands in his.

"You will." He promised, the intensity of his voice assuring me. His eyes searched through my face, trying to find a trace of doubt, or fear. Which, I didn't know. "I don't feel alone either." He whispered, one of his hands leaving mine to stroke my cheek. My breathing sped up. His gaze switched from my eyes to my lips, then back, as if asking for permission. Our faces were centimeters away, his cool breath fanning over my face. He tilted his head down, his lips brushing mine, making my lips tingle. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tilted my head up. I kissed him with all I had, because _he_ was all I had. And all I ever wanted. I knew it then. I could survive this with him.

His lips moved on mine, unyielding, and I opened my mouth and stood on my tip toes so he could gain better access. He grasped my hips, lifting me up so my legs wrapped perfectly around his waist, and carried me so I was flush against the brick wall. His tongue invaded my mouth, fighting with mine, making me feel like I was actually whole. His mouth moved from mine, causing me to whimper, until he moved them to my neck. My fingers were tightly grasping his golden hair, willing him to continue.

"_Jace," _I moaned into his hair, smiling like a schoolgirl. His lips moved from my neck back up to my lips, kissing roughly.

"_Clary,"_ He mimicked, moaning, making my stomach flip. He pulled away, reluctant, resting his forehead against mine, planting one last soft kiss to my lips. After a few minutes of silence, he let me down, only to capture me in his arms again, burying his head in my hair. I could feel his smile, and right then, I couldn't help but feel like this was where I belonged, in Jace's arms, my heart against his chest, and his hands on my waist.

* * *

**CLACE ACTIONNNNN. Sorry if I suck at writing kissing scenes, hehe :3. Well hope you enjoyed, and have a great week all you wonderful readers! REVIEW PLEASE**

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SO SORRRYYY! Its been so crazy the last couple weeks, I couldn't find time to update. Exams are next week, so my schedule will be really off, SORRY:(. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Oh! Listen to Midnight by Kodaline while reading(:**

* * *

**Jace POV**

I knew it was going to complicate things if I kissed her. I knew it. But, I couldn't stop myself. And it was worth it. Kissing Clary with was electrifying. It was the only real thing I'd felt since I was thrown in here. In some ways, I feel like we were meant to find each other. But I know, _I know_, that I shouldn't have kissed her. I should've stayed her friend., her protector. I'm putting her in danger, and she doesn't even know it. She won't be able to look at me when she finds out. And I know she will. She's smart. Shes got her wits about her, unlike the remainder of the crazies here. Well, I guess I'm one to talk.

* * *

**Clary POV**

Jace wasn't lying when he'd said the staff wouldn't know we were missing. We snuck back roughly an hour after the blooming of the midnight flowers. Ever since then, I can't stop thinking of Jace. Well, I mean, its only been what, six hours? I stretched, hopping down from my flimsy mattress. I would change into something decent, but seeing as the cutest thing here is a flimsy hospital gown, thats not really an option. I throw on said gown, and wander to the common area.

Suddenly, a hand latches on to my arm, and pulls me into the coat closet. I open my mouth to scream, but its covered by a masculine hand that smells of lemon and… sunshine? _Jace._ My terrified demeanor turns giddy as he runs his hands along my waist.

"Jace, you fucking terrified me!" I whisper, slapping him jokingly. "I thought you were a serial killer, because y'know, there are more than enough in this place to go around." I continue, smug. My thoughts are cut off by the feeling of Jace's lips on my throat.

"Yeah, well, you know me well enough to realize I would _never_ let one of them near you," He whispers huskily, moving his lips to my ear. "Especially," He whispers, his breath tickling my ear, "If it was a guy." He spins me around, pressing me into the wall, the empty coat hangers pressing into my back. Not that I care, I'm much too enamored with Jace to care about anything at all. His forehead rests on mine, his lips brushing my own.

"I'm serious. As long as I'm here, _no_ guy is going to touch you." He whispers, his eyes smoldering, lips set in a slight frown.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I promise. Then he's kissing me. His lips on mine, his hands on my waist, mine in his hair. His scent is everywhere, invading. He holds me like I'll break if he lets go, and I might. My lips move in sync with his, my hands tangled in his golden hair. His tongue slips across my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I grant it. His hands move from my waist to the small of my back, and one of mine move slowly down his neck, to his waist. He presses me even closer. A moment later, too soon, he pulls away, and I press my face to his chest, breathing him in. Minutes later, we decide its time to join the others in the common room. We enter, his hand in mine. Everyone stares. For a minute, it looks like they're only glancing at me, but I rule that out. I give everyone a hard look, and they mind their own business. I notice a new face at the staff table. It isn't a nun or a priest, he looks… normal. From what I hear, he's a visiting psychiatrist, sent here for the absolutely fucking psycho chick that chopped her family. Sounds familiar. The man has dark slicked back hair and thick rimmed glasses. He looks up and immediately makes eye contact with me. Something in his eyes tells me he's different. A good different.

I tear my eyes away and tug Jace towards the slop they're serving for breakfast. I grab the indigestible pile, and lead Jace towards an empty corner table. We start to eat.

"You've been awfully quiet." I chide at Jace. He breaks out of his reverie briefly.

"Huh? Oh, I guess, yeah. Sorry. Just… the new psychiatrist. I… don't get a good feeling about him." He admits, looking thoughtful, and slightly nervous. I frown. Huh. That was strange. If Jace doesn't trust this guy, should I? I settle with silence as my answer.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I know I shouldn't have kissed her, but I did. Again. I just couldn't stop thinking of her. Shes the only good thing in my life… but I don't deserve her. I just needed to be with her. So naturally, I decided to try a cliche move and pull her into the coat closet. We kissed. And, once again, it was electrifying. I couldn't get enough. But eventually, reality came in and made me realize… Clary deserves so much more. So I pulled away.

My conflicting emotions were making it hard to focus. So for now, I'm just going to let my feelings for Clary stay the course. If she doesn't find out the truth about me,I'll have to tell her, eventually. And if she does… I don't think things could ever be the same.

and then, we walk into the common room just in time for me to see _him._

* * *

**How was it? I think I'm getting slightly better at kissing scenes? Idk. So… JACE POV! I know it might be a little confusing, but just wait, it will all be sorted out, I promise.**

**In other news… COHF! AHHHHH! HAVE YOU READ IT? i JUST GOT MINE. I am freaaaaking out! So excited, yet so nervous… lmk your thoughts!**

**LOVE YOU ALLLL. REVIEW!**

**-K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. Hey. So, uh, wow. It's been awhile. Like, 2 years to be exact. I AM SO SORRY. I know how it feels to be left hanging with a story, so I really am sorry. Honestly, things were going on, I was really busy, and then I kind of forgot I started writing this. I just recently remembered, and to be honest, I wasn't going to continue. But, I like to write, and I have seriously improved with my writing. I went back and reread this story, and honestly I have no idea where I was going with it, so I'm just gonna see where it takes me. I wish I wouldn't have written this in first person, I like reading and writing third person better. But, let's just see how this goes.**

Clary POV

I could tell something was off with Jace. He kept staring at the new psychiatrist. Honestly, I couldn't seem to find anything off about the guy. He was alone, sure, but if you're socializing with a bunch of psychos when you're off the clock, now that's something to worry about. He was reading something, focusing intently on the well-worn pages of some thick book. He wasn't bothering anyone, so I didn't see a reason for Jace to be acting so strange. So, being me, I told him as much.

"Hey," I whispered, grabbing his hand. His eyes shot up to mine. "What's wrong? Don't say nothing. I know you. I can tell."

"Clary… I told you. I just have a bad feeling. Nothing else." Jace insisted. I knew he was lying. I could tell he didn't want to be pushed anymore, but it still hurt that he was pushing me away. I pulled my hand away and continued eating. It was silent for a few minutes, then I felt Jace grab my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I've just been really stressed," he explained, leaning across the table to kiss my forehead. I smiled.

"It's alright. I understand. It's not like this is the happiest place on Earth." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He smirked, still holding my hand. We stared at each other for a while, until the buzz of the intercom interrupted us. _I wonder what they want now, _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"_Clary Fray to the examination room," _I looked at Jace, needing to see his reaction.

"No." He muttered, his eyes hard.

"_Jace, _you know I have to go. It's fine. It's probably just another health check," I explained, not very sure of myself.

"I don't like you going where I can't protect you. I don't know what I'd do if-" he broke off, clenching his fists. "Hurry back. Twenty minutes, and I'm coming after you." I stood up and walked over to him, kissing his cheek quickly.

"I'll be back soon. Have fun," I whispered sarcastically. I could feel his smirk as I walked away.

I must've sat in the cold, metal waiting chairs in the dark hallway leading to the examination room for not even thirty seconds before I was called in. _Someone's eager to see me,_ I thought. A tall, quiet woman led me towards the room, but turned to another room at the last second. "Wait," I began, "I thought I was called to the exam room?"

"Yes, well. There's been a change of plans. Dr. Peterson has requested a session with you." The woman explained, looking at her clipboard. "You may go in now."

_Weird, _I thought, opening the door. The first thing I noticed as I entered the room was how different it looked than everywhere else in this place. While other parts of the hospital were dark and gloomy, this room was bright and inviting. There were wooden cabinets lining the walls, all filled with records and trinkets. There was a record player in the corner of the room, emitting soothing jazz music. In the center of the room, there was a large wooden desk, complete with a name plate that read: _Dr. Chase Peterson_. I glanced up to see a tall man with glasses and slick black hair sitting behind the desk. My eyes widened. It was the same man who was sitting in the cafeteria. The same man that made Jace so nervous.

"Ms. Fray. A pleasure to finally meet you. Please, sit!" The man-Dr. Peterson- smiled warmly, gesturing to a chair in front of him. I sat hesitantly.

"Excuse me, Dr. Peterson, but I thought that I was going to the examination room. Not that I'm complaining, but what exactly am I doing here?" I asked, leaning forward in my chair. He smiled.

"Ms. Fray, I've developed a certain… interest… in your case. I want to help you, and I want to learn about you." He stated simply, folding his hands together on the desk. I waited for him to laugh or show some sign of joking. He didn't. I didn't get a bad feeling from him, and I didn't see why Jace was so hesitant about him. He seemed… normal. Something that this place could definately use more of.

"Okay. I'd… like that. Did you need anything else?" I asked. I knew that Jace wasn't lying about coming to find me in twenty minutes, and I was sure that I had been in Dr. Peterson's office for at least 15.

"No, that's it, for today. I just wanted to introduce myself. We'll be having weekly sessions from now on, if that's alright with you?" He looked at me expectantly. I nodded. "Great. It's been a pleasure, Ms. Fray." He ended, smiling warmly.

"Same here. I'll see you next week," I agreed, leaving the office.

I entered the common room to find Jace pacing in the corner. As soon as he met my eyes, he quickly walked towards me.

"Finally," he began teasingly, "and with… three minutes to spare." He smiled at me. Good, his mood had seemed to improved. "What happened?" He asked. I bit my lip. Even though I knew I could trust Dr. Peterson, Jace really didn't like him.

"Y'know, the whole newbie check-up routine," I began nervously. I hated lying to him, I just didn't want to give him a reason to worry. "A couple of shots, more pills, the usual." I smiled. His eyes scanned my face before smiling back.

"What do you say we get away from here?" He smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I would like nothing more," I answered, leaning into his side. I felt his lips kiss my head as we started walking. "Our rooftop?" I suggested.

"Yeah," he smiled, "our rooftop."

**Okay. AGAIN, I'm sorry! I hope you guys liked this kind-of-long chapter, I'll be doing those a lot more. Expect an update once, maybe twice, a week! I'm really busy, but I'll make time, I won't forget again I promise! Please review, I love them. Thank you!**

**-K**


End file.
